Ginger
by FRAgrance486
Summary: Sometimes we need our life to change. GregOC
1. Prologue

A/N: my first fanfiction ever. English is not my mother tongue, I'll try to do my best! This chapter is a prologue, CSI's characters will appear in the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor any of its characters.. unfortunately..

* * *

Ginger

Prologue

The girl opened her eyes. The light of morning was cold, sharp, almost blinding her. She felt a twinge in her head while getting up, then reached the window and looked outside. The city was already awoken, cars and buses crowding the streets, people hurrying to get to work. From where she was, the penthouse of a skyscraper, they all seemed like ants to her, following an invisible, yet defined, path. She wished she had too a direction to follow,sinceshe was aware of the void that had become her life in some time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snort coming from the bed. Once, that sound would have made her laugh, but that morning, it only annoyed her. The man had woken up, too, she saw him stretching, his muscles lengthening. He was handsome; his physical aspecthad totally blown her mindwhen they first met; he reminded her of the main character in the "Cruel Intentions" movie, handsome and turd.She felt somehow attracted to him, though.

Cocky, definitely. Moreover, he was rich, the only son of one of the most important Italian building contractors. He knew he would inherit his father's fortune and business without making any effort himself, therefore he had acquired the confidence that everything was due to him and that everyone would never contradict him, no matter what he did. And he did lots of crazy things, actually; he bought whatever he liked, no matter how expensive or useless it was, he always gave big parties with many TV stars, lots of alcohol and tons of drug.

They had been engaged for… she didn't even know well how long. 'A total waste of time, anyway' she thought. Behind the happy and joyful façade, their relationship was totally non-existent; there had been love, surely at the beginning, but now, they were together just because anyone expected them to, not because of a deep feeling between them. And they were both aware of it, actually; yet, they found this situation convenient, ordinary and, somehow, inevitable. It was easier for them to pretend that their life was boringly idyllic, so that paparazzi would have other targets to aim at. But that morning, she felt as if something _had_ _to change_.

The night before there had been a big party. She remembered seeing him with some bimbos, making out and snorting cocaine, and she had joined them. Nothing came to her mind about what had happened after that. The twinge had become a pulsing pain.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Good morning, darling. Slept well?" The sound of his voice and the grimace on his face, which once would have melted her, just caused his stomach to twirl.

"I feel sick" was her response.

"What's up, sweetie?" 'Sweetie'. She hated that nickname, it made her feel sostupid. She hated, indeed, all ordinary relationship nicknames: darling, honey, baby... they justdrove her crazy. And,her headache was getting worse.

"I'm leaving." Words just flowed out of her mouth, not following what her mind told her, but letting her instinct speak. "I mean, I'm leaving for good. It's over. I'm not happy with you anymore.I've become your shadow, the beautiful girl you show to your friends to put on airs an nothing more. I've let you do this, but now I can't stand this situation anymore. I'm fading. I can't write, I can't play, I can't sing anymore. I'm not blaming you, it's just my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, but I've realized it just now. I'm leaving." Well, honesty was definitely one of her qualities, but she surely lacked tact.

After this tirade, she felt somehow relieved, and began to put her clothes on.

He stayed in silence, than spoke "Do as you want, bitch. I'm not going to beg you to stay." She saw his jaw and his fists clench, his muscles tighten. She knew he was hurt, not because of the breaking up, she knew he didn't feel anything towards her, but because _he_ was the one who _had been dumped_.

She stepped out from the door and flew down the stairs, she didn't even think about taking the lift. On her way home, heading towards the subway, she looked at the clock, did some quick calculations and then pulled out her mobile phone from her purse; she heard three rings, then a male voice hastily answering the phone. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can I help you, Miss?" said the blonde receptionist of the LVPD to the girl who had just entered the building.

"Yes, please. My name's Aida Rossetti, I'm looking for Gil Grissom"

"Sure, just a moment". The receptionist then picked up the phone and, after a few seconds of conversation, she hung up, turning to the waiting girl and handing her a visitor badge. "Mr. Grissom is waiting for you in your office."

Aida followed the woman through the corridors. In sharp contrast to the outside heat, the temperature inside the building was low, even though she knew that the light shivers running down her back weren't caused by the chill, but by the atmosphere in the department. Smell of sterilisation, the same as hospitals, people dressed in dark blue labcoats, neon lights… she found it kind of creepy.

She glanced at the many labs in the corridor, they all had glass walls. There were people looking at evidence under microscopes, someone was examining a gun or other weapons. Suddenly, she saw something that seemed to break the uncomfortable aforementioned atmosphere: a tall dark man and a spiky-haired man were _laughing_. She had never thought that a work related with death could leave space to laughter.

"Here we are, Miss Rossetti." After that, the blonde woman knocked on the door, then headed back. Aida entered the office, and was welcomed by a smiling bearded man. "Hi, Gil", she said, a large sincere smile forming on her face. The two hugged, then Grissom spoke "You look gorgeous".

"Thanks. Sorry for showing up at your office, but I've got a really bad jet lag, you know.. From Italy to here it's 9 hours difference… the result is that I fall asleep during daytime and now.. at night… I'm totally awoken.." after that, she noticed the big tarantula behind his desk. She hated spiders. Grissom noticed her getting paler. "ehm, Gil… can we talk where _that thing _can't see us?" He chuckled "Sure, but I can't leave the building, I'm on duty right now."

They headed to the break room, no one was in there. "So," he said, "why have you decided to come here?"

She feared that question, although she knew she couldn't avoid it. "Well, I needed to get away for some time.."

"People do not buy a new house in another continent only to get away _for some time_, Aida…" She sighed. "My life was going nowhere, Gil, I… I just felt I had to change it. Alcohol, drugs, parties, offered me no solution, so I thought coming here would be a good idea.. at least it wouldn't ruin me." She noticed the look of worry in his eyes. The atmosphere was getting louder and louder "I was not a drug addicted, Gil.. just snorted cocaine a few time lately, at the parties Mauro or some friends of his gave.." he seemed doubtful, but didn't give her a lecture about the danger of drugs. "by the way… Mauro? How did he take the news?" Her answer was brusque. "We broke up. That's it." "And.. what about your mother?" "Oh, I almost forgot… she says Hi to you… well, I phoned her to tell her about this… she said she would give me all the money I needed, because, as she says.. 'Changes are good'. She added this would be great for my aura…" he grimaced. Her mother was a very clever woman , only a bit obsessed with aura and supernatural things; she was one of the most estimated living artists, and a 'free soul', as she liked to called herself.

"So" she said "did you fix the appointment for the apartment I told you about? The one I saw on the Internet?"

"Sure; it's fixed for tomorrow, 3 o' clock p.m. Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

"No, thanks. I've already booked a room at the Sahara Hotel. You've been so kind to me, I'll never thank you enough, I know you're busy at the moment, and the last thing you want is surely a niece you haven't seen in 3 years, suddenly showing up and annoying you.. "

"Don't even think about it, even though you'll have to return the favour.. I already know how… you'll _have to_ accompany me to the most boring event ever occurred… the annual Police Charity Ball, next week. Be prepared to it, it's much worse than it sounds.." She burst out laughing, and he chuckled. The ice was broken between them, they felt relieved.

They were interrupted by the entrance in the room of one of the men Aida had seen before, the one with spiky hair. He rushed excitedly into the room, blabbering about something he wanted Grissom to take a look at. But when he noticed the girl next to his supervisor, who was searching for something inside her purse, he calmed down, literally immobilising. He scanned the girl for a second, recording every single detail of her: her long, curly red hair, her slim figure, her ivory complexion. He mentally calculated her bra size, a 36D, smiling to himself, thinking that the white close-fitting, long-sleeves T-shirt exalted her curves, doubtless. He noticed she wore also a black linen knee-length skirt. He wished she wore a very shirt skirt, so that he could check her legs. She was looking at her mobile phone, maybe reading a text message.

"Greg?" he was drawn back to reality by Grissom's voice "what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, yes… Look at these test results from the blood traces we found on the murder weapon… there are two donors. One is the victim, the other.."

"Might be the killer. Run it through CODIS."

"Already done, Griss. We have a match. Keith Wilburn,prior for sexual assault."

"Well done, Sanders. Let's go find this guy."

"Gil, I'm leaving now. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Aida was leaning on the threshold. Grissom gave her a quick smile, then nodded and waved her goodbye. She smiled in return and waved at Greg. "Bye, Ginger" was his response. She raised an eyebrow, perplexed, though amused somehow. "You remind me of Ginger Rogers." She grinned. "Bye, Bart", she replied, alluding to his spiky hair, which reminded her of the character in The Simpson cartoon, then headed to the exit.

Greg grimaced, he had got the joke. Her green eyes remained in his thoughts for a while. Grissom noticed the look on his face, sighed, and simply said "Don't even think about it, Sanders."


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, only Aida is my creation..

* * *

Chapter 2

One week had passed. Greg was almost convinced that the girl he had seen in the break room, which seemed to be so familiar with Grissom, was actually his supervisor's girlfriend. He had analysed all the evidence: she couldn't be involved with any case, he should have at least heard about her from any other horny male at the lab, or she should have showed up other times, and she was definitely not the type of person who slips away unnoticed; moreover, Grissom's natural reserve had become even sharper, and when Greg asked him about 'the girl he was talking to the other day', all that he got was a 'none of your business' reply.

However, the most relevant clue had been given by Sara. One night, after shift, she had invited him to go to the Police Charity Ball with her. He had been very surprised, he hadn't expected it, even if it was something he had secretly waited for for a long time. He had asked her why she had preferred him to Grissom, but she replied, with an annoyed look on her face, that she had been turned down by the man, who had claimed to have already someone to go with. Greg had guessed who that mysterious person was, even if he couldn't figure out why such a stunning beauty could ever date someone so… someone like Grissom.

Greg had promptly accepted Sara's invitation, even though that was not supposed to be a date, he had just been her second choice; he wouldn't lose, however, the chance to stay with such a brilliant and beautiful woman; especially, if that brilliant and beautiful woman would wear an evening dress.

Aida was waiting for Grissom to fetch her to go to the Ball. She knew he hated those kinds of formal events, mere opportunities for hotshots to put on airs, with their bully and superior attitude. She knew very well this sort of things, she had experimented it for the past two years.

Anyway, it was something Grissom couldn't avoid; as a CSI, as the supervisor of the night shift, he had been 'gently persuaded' to take part in the event.

She wondered if the guy she had seen some days before would show up, too. He was definitely not the type of guy she usually dated, but he intrigued her somehow.

She heard a knock on the door, then Grissom's voice calling her. She grabbed her purse, gave a quick look at her reflection in the mirror, then got out.

The annual Police Charity Ball aimed at raising fund for charitable institutions; that year, the lucky one was an foundation helping homeless people. The event took place at the Bellagio Casino. Partakers belonged to the police force, but there were also judges, lawyers and managers, all eager to show how generous they were.

Greg and Sara entered the hall and joined the group formed by Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sophia.

The women looked amazing in their evening dresses, and the men were extremely elegant; they felt, though, the falseness and the hypocrisy of the people surrounding them, all acting as friends, generous and magnanimous, the idyllic façade of the posh Las Vegas high society. They missed, somehow, the honesty, the frankness, even the melancholy of the labcoats and of the uniforms they wore at work.

Ecklie approached the group. His expression was even slimier than usual; he asked the CSI whether Grissom had arrived. When Catherine replied he hadn't, his grin faded, his face assuming an annoyed look.

At that exact moment, though, his jaw dropped, breathless, his eyes staring at the two people who had just entered the hall. He hadn't expected a man like Grissom, bashful, reserved, almost misanthropic, to be accompanied by such a gorgeous and dazzling woman. He watched the two come near, admired the elegance of the girl, the waves in her red hair bouncing as she walked, her green dress enhancing her curves. Then, he suddenly came back to reality, as Grissom greeted him. He had unconsciously approached the two.

Ecklie introduced himself to the girl with the slimiest look on his face he was able to produce. Aida found him disgustingly ridiculous, with his conceited gestures and poses. She introduced herself in the kindest and nicest way she could, because that man had said he was the Assistant Director of the Crime Lab, his position superior to that of her uncle. She had understood Ecklie liked her, and she didn't want Grissom to be damaged because of her impolite behaviour.

Ecklie then began to smother Aida with questions about her life, her relationship with Gil, her work.. when she replied she was a musician, he insisted she played the piano in front of the crowd. Before she could refuse, she was saved by a haughty hotshot who wanted to talk to Ecklie.

Grissom gave her an apologetic and merciful look, then moved with her towards his colleagues, introducing them to Aida.

"I'm a little disappointed your real name isn't Ginger…it suited you" said a man with dark blond, spiky hair, a broad grin on his face.

She returned the smile. "And I'm curious about your name... I'm pretty sure it is not Bart.."

"You're right, it's Greg. Greg Sanders." The two smiled at each other, then another interrogation began.

"So, you're not from Las Vegas, right?" said a reddish-blond-haired woman. Aida remembered her introducing as Catherine Willows.

"No, I'm not. I've just moved here from Milan, Italy."

"Oh, and how do you know Grissom? Are you, maybe, a scientist? He has never told us about you.." a tall brunette had spoken. Aida could feel her ice cold stare on her. If look could kill, she would have been the victim of one of the cases Grissom investigated on. She decided, however, to behave as naturally as she could.

"Well, I don't think Gil likes talking about me to his colleagues.. you wouldn't find the subject very interesting. I'm not a scientist, actually.. I was so bad at science and physics in high school!"

"So, why then do you know each other? I mean, which is your relationship? You lived in two different continents until yesterday, and now you're acting as if you were lovers all along!" she exclaimed, irritated by the smiling girl in front of her, trying to ignore the angry look Grissom had given her. She knew she was acting like a real bitch, but she couldn't really help it. She had been waited for a date with her superior for such a long time, and now that her hopes seemed to fulfil, everything was thrown away because of a red-haired bimbo? She couldn't stand it.

On the other hand, at the word 'lovers', Aidahad nearly spat out the champagne she was drinking. Did they really make this impression?

"Hey, wait! We're not _lovers_, we're not married, we're not partners, we're not dating, we are _not_! I'm his niece!" She hastened to explain.

Sara felt so stupid. She had misunderstood everything. She felt her face blush with shame.

Grissom was torn between the flattery he got from Sara's jealousy and the disappointment at the disgust he had read on Aida's face at the thought of their possible love affair.He actuallyhad a secret, romantic view of himself: he considered himself as a desirable middle-aged man, capable of loving and of receiving love, like an old Prince Charming.

Greg could define the sensation he felt in his stomach as a mixture of relief, happiness and.. hope.

The others were definitely relieved that Grissom hadn't tried to recover from his middle age crisis by dating a woman who could easily have been his daughter, no matter how beautiful she looked.

And this was only the beginning of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aida was almost enjoying the night, even though Grissom had warned her that the Ball would be totally boring. She and Sara had smoothed things over, the brunette had approached her,craving for apologising. The red haired tried to fight the laughter at the thought of her earlier abrupt reaction; Aida found that woman amusing, even if she appeared cold and blunt. The funniest thing about her, though, was her evident (and returned) attraction to Gil, which she hopelessly tried to hide.

The girl was then introduced to Captain Jim Brass, a plump man with a witty look in his eyes. As the others, he couldn't see any family ties between his friend and her, then joked abouthisdaughterbearing no resemblance to him at all. Aida chuckled, but noticed the sad expression in the man's eyes. She said nothing, anyway, because she couldn't stand intrusive people, and she definitely didn't want tobe one of them.

The night was going on pretty well; Aida, enjoying the oldie music, had even convinced his uncle to dance with her.

"Come on Gil! This is a Ball, right? People are supposed to dance… the music is so good and you know you're a pretty good dancer, don't you?" She was playing on his latent narcissism, and she succeeded in her purpose. they reached tha dance floor and began to dance as the notes of "Fever" filled the air.

* * *

Greg was staring at the two people dancing. Actually, he was staring at the woman, who looked so graceful and elegant while floating at the sound of music, and he was envying the man dancing with her, wishing he was in his place. 

"Do you need a bucket, Sanders? You're drooling…" Warrick told him, an amused look in his eyes. Greg noticed there was alsoNick, standing next to the tall man, a grin on is face. "You're so funny, man… your expression is so… so… enchanted and miserable at the same time… Pretty pathetic, you know.."

"Mind your own business, ok? I don't need nor like your jokes. And, for your information, I was _not_ drooling. I was just surprised seeing Grissom dance…" he pretended.

"Come on man!" Warrick replied "we know that look… which is, actually, pretty understandable, I mean… that girl's _hot_… really. That's why you have no chance with her… she's out of your reach. I'm sorry, but you have to face the facts…"

"I'm sooo glad I have friends like you two guys, so sympathetic, caring and sensitive…" He sarcastically replied. The two just sniggered.

* * *

Aida and Grissom had just finished dancing, when his cell went off. After a brief conversation, the man turned to his niece with an apologetic look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, Aida. I've just been called from the Department for a murder… I must go immediately, I can't even take you home…"

The girl just smiled "Don't worry, Gil. I'm grown enough to call a cab by myself! Just go, duty comes first, right?"

He smiled back at her, waved her goodbye, then informed Sara he wanted her to be his partner on the case.

Aida saw the woman talk briefly to Greg and then leave the Ball with Grissom.

The girl was about to call a cab, when she was approached by Ecklie.

"Are you enjoying the Ball, Miss? I saw you dancing with Gil a moment ago.. where is he now?" He looked around, as if he was really searching the CSI.

"I'm having a really good time, Mr. Ecklie. Unfortunately, Gil has been called for a case, and has left just a few seconds ago."

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry for you! I mean, you're at a Ball with people you don't know, and your only acquaintance has just left…"

She was getting nervous. She feared he would ask her something she wouldn't be able to refuse, and this thought was freaking her out.

"I hope you don't intend to leave, too. It would be a terrible loss. I wish I could get to dance with you, before you go."Then, a light flashed in his eyes"Oh, wait, if your uncle left, you have no one to take you home! In this case, I would be glad to accomp.."

"This is such a beautiful song, isn't it? Didn't you wanna dance?" Aida didn't let him finish his speech, and went for the lesser evil: dancing with him. At least, she could pretend she wanted to listen carefully to each single word of the song, so that she wouldn't have to pay attention to that man.

Three minutes seemed like hours to the girl, who was looking forward to the end of the song. Suddenly, she spotted Greg, who was talking to Catherine. He seemed to notice he was watched, in fact he turned to her direction. Eye contact was made between them. She gave him the most disconsolate look she was able to make, and he smiled.

Greg took leave of Catherine, then headed towards Aida and Ecklie who, in the meantime, had finished dancing. Ecklie was telling the girl something about... taking her home. She seemed terrified, then, noticing Greg approach, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ecklie, but I've already accepted Mr. Sanders' offer. _He_ will take me home." While saying that, she begged Greg with her eyes to play along with her.

He decided to pretend he knew what she was talking about, and confirmed everything. 'SuperGreg goes into action…' he thought.

Ecklie was disappointed, but wasn't willing to show. Aida dismissed him, then turned and smiled at Greg.

"Thank you.. I couldn't stand him anymore… if he had taken me home I.. I would have jumped out of the car!"

"Don' t worry! Saving defenceless girls from unpleasant men is a vocation and a _pleasure_ for me.."

"Oh! I hadn't noticed the cloak and the S sewn on your suit…" she joked.

He chuckled. "Then you're not a good observer, but I'll forgive you, if you don't tell anybody who I really am. My secret identity must not be revealed…" he whispered, his index finger on his mouth. Then, he had a brilliant idea. "As a reward for saving your mental stability, I think I deserve to dance with you.."

She smiled, and it seemed to Greg that the room had suddenly lit up. They moved towards the dance floor. They didn't speak during the song, they just let their bodies follow the rhythm of music.

Greg was totally ravished by her perfume. Her eyes, which could have been defined mean, frightening somehow, because of their yellow-greenish colour, were now so sweet. 'Calm down, man. You can't be this tensed' he thought. His muscles relaxed.

Aida was trying to ignore the weird sensation she was feeling. She was leaning against Greg, surprised at how firm his body was. She felt secure, protected. She was quite surprised, it wasn't like her to feel that way... She had been so frail,passive and lazy for the past years. She looked up at him, met his dark eyes, then looked away, blushing.

The song was over, and the two parted.

"I... I'll call a cab now…" she said, trying to compose herself.

"W.. Why? I was supposed to take you home… we can leave right now if you want!"

"Well, I…You're not obliged to! I said that to Ecklie just because I didn't want him to take me home, I was just pretending you would. I really don't want to bother you…"

"Bother? Don't even say that! Besides, you don't know how much a cab costs here in Vegas, do you? A ride in my car is free, for you…" he added, winking at her.

"How can I resist to the offer of such an attractive man, who is, indeed,a superhero? I won't have a second chance!" She laughed and headed to the exit, immediately followed by Greg.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if it took long to update... but here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except for Aida..

* * *

Chapter 4

"So, you're Grissom's niece, right?" Greg finally decided to break the ice between him and the girl he was taking home. After getting on the car, Aida had told him her address and nothing else. She had been looking either out of the window or down to her lap. Silence reigned. And Greg was definitely not the type of person who liked to keep quiet and silent.

"Yes. My mother is Gil's half-sister. She was born from grandma's second marriage." She answered. Then, aware of the earlier awkward silence and not willing to it anymore, she continued.

"We hadn't seen each other for a long time before I moved here in Vegas, you know, but he proved to be very helpful to me."

"You two seem very close…" Greg said.

She smiled, thinking about how nice his uncle had been to her. "Well, he called me every now and then when I was in Italy, he sent me presents for my birthday and for Christmas, but that's what normal uncles do… the fact is that," she bit her lower lip, as she always did when she couldn't explain well how she felt "uh.. I decided to move here by instinct, I woke up in the morning, my decision made, then at night I took the plane and here I was, and Gil was there… I mean.. he didn't ask for explanation, didn't try to convince me to go back, he just put a the down payment on my apartment and said he was there for me, whenever I needed him…"

Greg was a little surprised at her description of his superior. He knew he was helpful and kind by nature, but he had always thought Grissom's only family were his colleagues, and now there were a half-sister, a mother, and a niece… and _what a niece_.

"By the way, why did you decide to leave? I mean, you said it was an instinctive reaction, but moving from another continent, where you had your own life, your friends… Isn't it hasty?"

She shrugged, not willing to tackle the topic. She didn't feel like talking about it with someone she had met only few hours earlier, even if that someone was nice and playful. "I needed a change. Changes are good, not 'hasty'. Mom says they brighten your aura."

She noticed Greg's raised eyebrow.

"Hey, what does that look mean? I know it's a bit weird, my mother's a freak, kinda hippy somehow; you know, she paints psychedelic things. She may not be the most reliable person on earth, but… her thoughts about life are so involving… And I do believe in magic and supernatural things… don't you?" she said, teasingly, her touchy side showing up.

"Well…Nana is a psychic, and I'm said to have inherited her powers, so I've always been fascinated by these things, but being a scientist and a CSI, I had to put this kind of crap apart and concentrate on facts and evidence, and…"

"How boring!" She burst out, then laughed, showing she didn't mean to offend anybody. Greg pretended to be hurt, then smiled back at her. "Oh, I can also be crazy and unpredictable, too! You haven't seen enough Greg Sanders to notice it, yet…" His last word made the girl's eyebrow raise "So, I hope there is gonna be _more_ Greg Sanders shining in the darkness of my life…" she flirted. "At your disposal" he replied.

She smiled, about to reply, then suddenly stopped. She turned up the volume on the radio, singing along to Placebo's 'The bitter end'. "_You _like Placebo?" Greg's expression was shocked. "I do not _like _Placebo. I _love _them. They're amazing, so… intense… Don't you agree?"

"Well, let's say that I'm not that huge fan of them… let's say that the singer is kinda creepy…"

"What? Are you kidding, right? Creepy… Brian Molko's creepy… and how would you call Marilyn Manson? _He _is creepy. Abhorrent."

"No, he's not! He's a genius!" Aida's look was halfway between disappointed and disgusted. "I assume we don't have the same taste in music… What about System of a Down? Are they creepy?"

"Mmh… no, I like them… Anyway, I'm impressed… you really don't seem the type of girl who listens to that kind of music, you're so… elegant… I thought you listened to classical music, went to the Opera, ballet, and all those kinds of sophisticated things…"

If there was one thing that pissed Aida off, that was when people judged her from her look. Actually, there were lots of things that pissed her off, but that was one of the things that _most_ drove her mad. She burst out "So much for an open mind! Well, if you want to know, I really do _those kinds of sophisticated things_, but that doesn't exclude the possibility that I listen to other types of music and so on. I'm not dressed in dark leather clothes, or I don't have black hair, nor piercings, nor tons of eyeliner just because I don't want to seem a vampire or.. or a zombie. They dress up like that to show how rebel and they are, and don't even realize they are as conformist and stereotyped as the ones they criticize." She exclaimed, annoyed. Then, realizing that _maybe_ Greg hadn't intended to irritate her,she cursedher own arrogance, which led her to abrupt reaction whenever she felt attacked. She found so hard to say sorry, she was too proud to; she calmed down and smiled sheepishly at him. "Anyway, I think that 'sophisticated' is the best compliment ever paid to me… You're a real gentleman."

Greg understood that was her particular way to apologize, and grinned. She was definitely not an easy-going, demure person; he found out she had a pretty bad temper, but this was a big turn-on to Greg. He didn't like bimbos, always giggling, always gossiping. Sure, they were ok if he wanted to have fun, but they were just one-night stands. He wanted someone who could stimulate him, both mentally and physically, someone he could talk to, even someone to argue with.

His grin got wider at this thought, noticing the embarrassed look on Aida's face.

'Good job! You almost obliged this guy to take you home and now, as a token of your gratitude, you act like a real bitch… You're supposed to make friends, start a new life, not make people escape from you!' She was mentally scolding her cocky side.

Then, too embarrassed to say anything else, she focused her attentionon the street.

They were on the Strip; Aida was looking at the lights of the clubs and casinos spellbound. On the pavement, all sorts of people were wandering: hotshots, prostitutes, tourists craving for a wild night, tramps, all in that part of Sin City. She knew very well that ordinary Las Vegas inhabitants kept themselves away from the Strip. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she had started singing until she noticed Greg's gaze on her.

"You're singing pretty well, but I don't understanda wordyou're saying… is that Italian?" he asked.

She blushed a little, chuckling. "It is… I always hum when I'm thinking, even though most of the times I don't even realize it, and this was one of those times… was I bothering you?"

"Not at all! You were just… funny, in a strange way… leaning against the window and singing something totally incomprehensible to me…"

They talked about this and that for the rest of the ride, then Greg stopped the car in front of a beautiful detached house, not very big,yet cosy, surrounded by new-mown lawn. Here and there, there were bushes. Greg thought that the style of the house matched that of its owner.

Aida sighed, then smiled "Here I am, this is my crib… it was so nice of you to take me home, I really appreciated it…" she smiled again, feeling uncomfortable "Goodbye!".

As she opened the door, about to get out of the car, Greg stopped her and hastily said "Hey, listen, why don't we hang out sometimes? I had a good time with you tonight, and I really would like to get to know you better…" He felt as if he had jumped down from an airplane without any parachute, and now he was waiting for the smash.

"I've had a good time too, Greg…"

"But?"

"But…" she started, pretending to be serious, even if she was having a hard time controlling the laughter "I don't usually date spiky-haired people who do not like Placebo… it's a sort of code of honor to me… I can make an exception for you, though… but you'll have to apply yourself…"

She was now out of the car, speaking to Greg through the open door, leaning against it, smiling.

"So, you're not turning me down?"

"I'm not." She smiled. "But it won't be that easy for you… I warned you… Goodnight" she closed the door; as she reached the porch, she turned around and waved goodbye to Greg. Then, she entered the house, a smile on her face.

Greg started the car up and drove towards his place, a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews and, again, I don't own CSI.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 9 p.m. when Grissom entered the hall of the Rampart Hotel and followed the policeman, who led him to a luxury suite, their crime scene.

Brass welcomed him with one of his sarcastic jokes.

"Someone's definitely not a good tipper…" he said, pointing at the dead waitress lying on the floor.

"Amanda Carter, 28 years old. She had worked as a waitress here at the Rampart for the past three years." Grissom crouched down next to the body to take a closer look at the corpse. At that moment, Greg entered the room.

"You're late." Said Grissom.

"I came as soon as I could, but I've been stuck in the traffic. Tonight was supposed to be my night off…" he complained.

Actually, he was out on a date, with some girl he met at a club a few days earlier, when his boss calledsaying he needed him for a case at the Rampart. And there he was, looking at the body of a dead girl, instead of a living girl's one.

Three weeks had passed since Greg had taken Aida home, and yet they hadn't gone out on a date. Actually, Greg hadn't even asked her out. It was not that he hadn't tried, but every time he called her, he kept getting her answering machine. He had even showed up to her place, but she was never home. Maybe something had happened to her, but since Grissom hadn't shown any sign of concern lately, he assumed she just wasn't in Vegas. Or that she just didn't want to see nor speak to him. Or both. He didn't want to ask Grissom, even if this would have explained lots of things. So, he had given her up and carried on with his life.He didn't deserve tobe treated like that; as far ashe was concerned, she couldhave goneto hell.

"We have lots of cases, everyone else was busy. Now get down to working." Greg started searching the room for evidence, while David finished examining the corpse.

"One shot in the head, most likely COD. There are signs of struggling on both hands, haematomas around the neck. I'll take the body to Dr. Robbins for the autopsy, we'll see what else we can find."

Grissom nodded andtook some pictures. David left and the corpse was taken away.

Brass told the CSIs that the dead body had been found by Mrs. Foster, whowas in Vegaswith her husband. "They were at the Casino tonight, butshe had left her purse in the room, soshe cameback, discovered the corpse and called 911. I'm going to ask some more questions to Mr and Mrs Foster, and then to the other waiters.See you." Grissom waved, and Brass left.

Three hours later, Gil and Greg had finished processing the crime scene, and were headed to the Crime Lab. they had found some blood stains, some hairs and some blue fibers, which needed to be analysed. While walking through the hallway, Grissom suddenly stopped and turned around. Greg saw him smile. "I'll be back in a while."

Greg nodded, then looked in his boss' direction,and froze.

The piano player was Aida. Her long fingers were dancing on the keys, her body rocking forward and backward, following the rhythm. Greg hadn't noticed the music before, it had just entered his ears and reached his brain. When he became aware of it, he realized that the music was great, even though it was not the kind of music he preferred. Damn, she was good. She had started singing, too. Her voice was amazing, intense. Damn, she was really good. He looked at the men sitting at the tables which surrounded the piano and the other players. They were all staring at her with adoring eyes, and she ignored them, just like she had done with him. She was as cold as ice. And it burnt like hell.

The song ended, the players decided to take a break. While playing,Aida had spotted his uncle among the audience; she joined him, not giving attention to the complimentspaid to her.

"Hi Gil! Are you spying on me?" she asked.

"I wish I were. One of the rooms is a crime scene, but I can't tell you anything about it, you know… anyway… You're really good! You've improved a lot!"

"I was 15 when you last heard me play..."

Uh... anyway...how is Paolo?" he asked, a littleconcerned. "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you but we've been really busy…"

She smiled "He's fine… the accident wasn't serious, he has a broken leg and some scars, but he's already back to work. You know him, he can't help keeping busy..There was no need for me to stay with him anymore, so I left."

She then spotted Greg, who was looking at them. She smiled at him and waved. Grissom noticed her gesture and turned to see who she was waving to. Greg joined the two, but avoided looking directly in her eyes. He reminded Gil they had to go to the Lab, said goodbye and turned, heading for the exit, Grissom following him.

"Greg!" she called. He told Grissom he'd be back in a while, the boss replied they would meet at the Lab.

"Yes?"

"Uh.. I've come back to Vegas four days ago, I… had to return to Italy." Her smile was fading because of Greg's glare.

"I noticed…" he wanted to appear cold, detached, but he just sounded hurt.

She looked down. "I…I had to leave in a hurry, I didn't manage to warn you and I forgot my mobile here…there's been..." she saw that the players were all taking seats. "I have to go now, get back to work…"

"You're good. Really." He forced a smile. "I have to go back to the Lab, too. See you."

"Thanks... Bye…"

Aida joined the others. She sat at the piano and started playing. Music filled the air, again. Greg took a deep breath of that air, and left.


	7. Chapter 6

HI everybody! thanks again for the reviews.. I hope I can update again by the end of the week, because I will be on holiday for 3 weeks and I won't be able to update until the end of August, you'll have to wait!

I don't own anyone...

* * *

Chapter 6

Greg was in the break room. He had taken the hairs and the blood samples to the DNA lab and the blue fibres to Hodges, and all that he wantedat themoment was a cup of his coffee. Grissom entered the room, crouched down to the fridge and drew a box of Chinese food out of it. He then sat at the table and began to eat. The younger CSI felt his boss'eyes on him, making him feel awkward.

"I didn't know you were friend with my niece." The bomb was dropped. Greg ran for safety acting nonchalant.

"I just took her home after the Ball. We haven't seen each other ever since." Grissom's features relaxed. It was not that he didn't want them to be friends, or more than friends, but he knew Aida, the problems she had in Italy, her so called boyfriend, alcohol and sometimes drugs, and he feared she hadn't overcome them yet, despite what she said. He felt somehow responsible for her. He really wanted her to start again with a new life, but he didn't want one of his CSIs to pay the consequences of it. Much as he loved her, he knew she was fickle, proud and sometimes arrogant, even though he had to recognize that she had changed, improving a lot during years of separation. When she had called him, saying she would leave Italy to come to Vegas, he had thought that was only the whim of a spoilt child; when he had seen her and talked to her, though, he had realized she really needed some help: the spoilt child wasn't there anymore, replaced by a frail and defeated girl, not yet a woman.

"I didn't know she worked at the Rampart." Greg's words brought him back to reality.

"She's been working there for two days, you know… she has just come back from Italy."

"Isn't she grown-up enough to be homesick? She had just arrived here and she came back aftera week..." Greg's sarcastic remark showed his resentment against her.

Grissom looked down. Greg deserved an explanation. "Her father had been involved in a car accident, and had to stay at the hospital for two weeks. Aida didn't want to be far from him, so she took the first flight to Milan. Now that he's fine and back to work again, she decided to come back to Vegas."

"Oh, really? I didn't know about it… I'm sorry for her." Greg succeeded in sounding polite, yet cold, nonchalant. His mental voice, though, kept on repeating 'you idiot' with the strength and the sharpness of one of the murder weapons he was used to examine. He had assumed all wrong. He hadn't asked nobody about the girl's disappearance, and misunderstood everything. God, he felt such a jerk.

* * *

"You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same"

Aida was singing along to the Wham's "Wake me up before you Go-go", a song which always made her want to dance. It was 11 a.m. and she was doing housework, dancing around the house following the rhythm. The music was so loud that it took her a while to realize someone was knocking incessantly on her door. She rushed and opened the door, spluttering some excuses.

"I'm sorry, but the music was loud and I just… got involved and… couldn't hear someone was.. Greg?" He was definitely the last person in the world she thought would show up at her house. She noticed the black circles around his eyes. He probably had been on a double shift, as her uncle often was. He seemed very tired.

"Do you wanna come in? I don't want you to fall asleep on the threshold…" she felt uncomfortable around him; after the way he had behaved the night before, she was convinced she wouldn't have heard from him in some time.

"Uh… no, thanks. I'm… headed home…Double shift… long night…" he smiled faintly. 'So much for self-control' he thought. He had planned what to say on his way from the lab to Aida's house, but had forgot everything as soon as she had opened the door. Well, it was nothis fault she had welcomed him in hot pants and a low-cut shirt, a headband to tame her red curls. She looked so wild, and this turned him up, butblurred also his mind.

"Uh… ok…" Aida looked down. She didn't want to ask him directly the reason why he had come there, even though she imagined it. From inside the house came the last notes of the song, and "Friday I'm in love" by Cure started. It was a torture, the silence between them was so uncomfortable, so heavy, so full of things that needed to be said and cleared.

'Come on, Greg! You've never been this dumb! You've come here and now you can't say anything? What is she going to think about you?' Greg sighed. Again,hismental voicewas right. He braced himself and spoke.

"I'm sorry I treated you that bad last night, I just thought you were trying to avoid me, and I got mad. I mean, after what you had told me the night of the Ball.. I just thought I didn't deserve to be treated like that. I didn't know about your father.." he noted her puzzled look "Grissom told me about him, he says that he's fine now, and I'm happy for you. Anyway, try to understand me, you left without explanation, without warning, what could I think? I know we don't know each other, we're not even friends, but.. I was hurt." He had spoken quickly and in a low voice, looking down to find the most suitable words, and when he finished, he just stared at her.

She was confused. She had never thought how much the consequences of her actions afflicted the others. She looked at Greg, he was waiting for her reply. He was so cute. She smiled.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" He smiled, his face lit up.

"What about a date, on Friday night? I'll pick you up at 8 pm. I won't tell you anything more, the rest is a surprise…" he showed her his trademark grin. She laughed.

"Sounds good, Mystery Man… see you on Friday, then."

He smiled, and turned to live.

"Hey, Greg!" he turned again as she called him.

"We _are_ friends."

"Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love"


End file.
